U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,875 teaches pyrolyzing compounds having the general formulas ##STR2## to form compounds represented by the general formula ##STR3## where R.sub.f is F or a perfluoroalkyl radical having from 1-10 carbon atoms;
Y is F or a trifluoromethyl radical; PA0 n is an integer of 1-3, inclusive; PA0 M is F, hydroxyl radical, amino radical or OMe; PA0 Me is an alkali metal or quaternary nitrogen radical; and PA0 X is alkali metal. PA0 X=Cl, Br or I; PA0 Z=F, Cl, Br, OH, NRR', OA, or SA; PA0 R and R' are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, an alkyl having one or more than one carbon atom, and aryl; PA0 A=Alkali metal, alkali earth metal, quaternary nitrogen, or R; PA0 L=oxygen or sulfur; and PA0 T=an alkyl or aryl radical which does not interfere with the reaction. PA0 Z=F, Cl, Br, OH, NRR', OA or SA; PA0 R and R' are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, an alkyl having one or more than one carbon atom, and aryl; PA0 A=Alkali metal, alkali earth metal, quaternary nitrogen, or R; PA0 L=oxygen or sulfur; and PA0 T=an alkyl or aryl radical which does not interfere with the reaction.
Yields in the decarboxylation reaction of about 80 percent were obtained at high temperatures (about 300.degree. C.) while yields of 20-30 percent were obtained at lower temperatures (about 200.degree. C.). Also taught is the homo and copolymerization of the vinylether monomers to form useful polymers.
Fearn et al., Journal of Polymer Science, Volume 4, pp. 131-140, "Polymers and Terpolymers of Perfluoro-1,4-pentadiene" discloses that in the pyrolysis of sodium salts of carboxylic acids which contain fluorine and chlorine in the .beta. position, sodium chloride is preferentially, but not exclusively eliminated. For example ##STR4##
German Pat. No. 1,238,458 teaches that useful polymers are made from compounds of the general structure ##STR5## where n=1-8, p=0-5 and m=0-5. Crosslinked halogenated olefin copolymers are produced making use of the iodine group as a reactive site.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,684 to Darby teaches reacting a fluorocarbon ether with hexafluoropropylene epoxide, followed by decarboxylation; as shown by the following illustrated reactions: ##STR6## where X is F, Cl, H, CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.2 Cl or CF.sub.3 ; n is at least 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,568 teaches the following reaction: ##STR7## where X=F or CF.sub.3.
R. D. Chambers, in his book Fluorine in Organic Chemistry, published by John Wiley & Sons, 1973, pages 211-212, teaches that carboxylic acid derivatives may be converted to olefins. The conversion involves the loss of carbon dioxide and formation of an intermediate carbon ion. The intermediate then loses NaF to form the resulting olefin.